There Are People In This World That Ruin My Life
by BarXBarXNight
Summary: Belarus takes action against her sister for taking the one she loves away. Will Russia end up killing her if he finds out? /No Yuri, just gore/ Sorry if it isn't gore-y enough :D


**A/N: Clearly I'm not feeling happy and peppy and cheery. This story will reflect A LOT on how I feel. I'm trying to listen to happy people music, but I rather listen to MindFlow right now.**

Belarus had enough of her brother's constant talk about their other sister. It pissed her off that her brother would pay attention to her. When was it her turn to be loved? He tried to give her love, but that wasn't enough for her. She wanted constant love. She never wanted to share him, ever again.

To make sure Russia was hers and only hers, she would have to get rid of the only person who stood in her way…

… Simply this meant killing Ukraine…

And it would be easy.

First Belarus watched her big sister. With every passing day she watched her sister her hate grew. She wanted to slaughter that bitch that stole the one she loved. Being oblivious, Ukraine hadn't noticed.

Once Belarus felt confident enough to butcher her sister, She Pounced.

Where did she take her? Belarus picked a simple spot. The victims own home. Ukraine lived alone; rarely her boss came to see her. So it was perfect.

Belarus tied string from end of the room to the other. Perfect height for tripping someone. Plus her sister was a klutz; she might not even need the string. But it's best to have a back up plan just in case.

"Would you like some hot milk, sister?" Ukraine asked sweetly breaking the silence.

"Y-Yes…" Belarus said. She was unsure her plan will work, but she had to try.

Ukraine got up to make some hot milk, skipping so happily, humming a tune. Not even knowing today was in fact, the day she dies.

Ukraine tripped over the string just as Belarus planned. Now it was time to strike while the iron was hot. Belarus got up with remarkable speed. She pushed a heavy wooden cabinet down on to the back of her fallen sister. Mad laughter came from Belarus, her laughing was almost screaming. She enjoyed this.

The glass hit Ukraine on the head, not severely injured. Having her most of her body fit through the cabinet and legs hanging out, she tried to make sense of what happened.

Though Belarus had a tiny body she had amazing strength. She lifted the wooden cabinet from her sister.

"Hurts, doesn't it?" She asked. Confused her sister just nodded.

Belarus kicked a piece of wood from the broken cabinet. Giving her a short sharp splitter type thing in her hand. She stabbed Ukraine in the back. Blood splattered on her pale winter face. She got onto her feet, and kicked the stake father into Ukraine's back.

Widen eyed, scared, and shocked were written all over Ukraine's face. Barely alive, but paralyzed.

Belarus propped her paralyzed in a chair, then dragged the chair across the floor making a screeching noise as it ran over the wooden floor. She dragged the chair into a small bathroom, with a large mirror.

Belarus pulled out a three-sided knife she carried around with her. And sliced the side of her cheek.

"I'm going to make it so Nii-san will think you're the ugliest thing in the world." Belarus smiled, slicing her skin so gently.

Ukraine screamed with a few seconds of her life left.

Thrusting the knife into Ukraine's soft, flawless, goddess like face made Belarus' heart jolt with excitement. Feeling her heart jump with glee, she revealingly stab her until the face was just muscle and jab wounds.

After a day of letting the body rot, Belarus came up with a simple solution. She wondered to the basement of Ukraine's house, and found the perfect thing in the world. Maggots. She picked them up and carried them to place them on the face. On the face of Ukraine (who doesn't look like her self) was crawling white rice like creatures on rotting muscle.

This sight made Belarus grin from ear to ear.

**A/N: One more chapter. I feel a lot better after writing this, but I still have a burning hate left.**


End file.
